My Extreme Summer
by KHRetFT
Summary: It all begins on a hot summer's day. After an almost-accident, Hana slowly starts learning what true love feels like. RyoheiXHana
1. Because of the Heat

My Extreme Summer

**Hiya! ^^ This is my first story for KHR, so please be nice! NO flaming, coz it's mean …**

**Also, I DON'T OWN HITMAN REBORN! :o**

...

Chapter 1 – Because of the Heat

"Argh … Why does it have to be this hot!" I grumble as I lay on the wooden floor, attempting to cool myself from this blistering heat.

By the way, I am Hana. Kurokawa Hana. You know, Kyoko's best friend. You know me right? Well anyway, I'll stop talking to you since I don't even know who you are. No offence, of course. I just have something I NEEEEEED to do at the moment.

That is, to go buy an ice cream. Maybe a BIG container of ice cream.

I slip on a pair of thongs and trudge outside. ARRGGGHHH! Talk about boiling weather! It must be at least, like, 50oC! (or maybe I'm exaggerating … who cares …)

Wiping off the sweat on my forehead, I walk towards the shops. As I enter the ice cream store, I feel cool air on my skin coming from an air con. AHH! SOOO REFRESHING! I pick a tub of lemon flavoured ice cream – my favourite – and go pay for it.

Carrying the heavy container, I run towards home, not wanting the cold delicacy to melt. I never expected what happened next.

_! _A car speeds around the corner, so fast I do not have time to register what is happening until it is too late. Dropping the ice cream as horrified onlookers gasp, I brace myself for the impact – which never comes. Except, I feel myself fall onto the ground.

… Huh? What just happened?

I hear shocked gasping and surprised murmuring coming from the crowd. Warily, I regain my balance and open my eyes slowly … and almost have a heart attack.

Sasagawa Ryohei-sempai, Kyoko's big brother … HAS STOPPED THE CAR! WHAT? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? AND WHEN DID HE EVEN GET HERE?

And plus, I am currently in a state of shock from the almost-accident, and in a state of utter disbelief on behalf of Ryohei-sempai … stopping a speeding car … with his bare hands.

My head feels very woozy all of a sudden. My vision begins to go blurry. I black out.

The last thing I hear, is sempai roaring, "KUROKAWAAAAAA! ARE YOU EXTREMELY OKAAAYYYYY?"

…

**That was very short … Should I continue this story? Right now, I dunno if I should … anyway … Please review! Tell me what you think :)**


	2. What the Heck?

**Thanks so much to reviewers, favouriters and alerters! You guys are awesome! XD sorry for the late update! D: **

…

Chapter 2 – What the heck?

I woke up in a room filled with white. Ugh, where am I?

Rubbing my eyes, I looked around blearily.

"Ah! Hana-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed. "You're awake!"

"Um, yes, what am I doing here?" I raised my eyebrows in confusion. I was in Namimori Hospital.

"You don't remember? Onii-chan told me you nearly got hit by a speeding car! I was so worried!"

Then the events rushed back to me. Oh yeah, lemon flavoured ice-cream, almost-death, Sempai stopping the car with his bare hands … WAIT. "SEMPAI STOPPING A CAR WITH BARE HANDS?"

I jolted upwards, which was a stupid thing to do as my head immediately started pounding.

"Uggh …" I rubbed my head. It didn't hurt, but I was really dizzy.

"You seemed to have fainted from shock, but you're not in any danger. I'm so relieved," Kyoko closed her eyes and sighed happily. "Onii-chan sure is strong, isn't he?"

I nodded. "Yes. Too strong for his own good." I frowned. I've never seen anyone stopping a speeding car with bare hands before. Tsk, he must be a superhuman.

"Is there any food? I'm starving." I could smell instant noodles from somewhere. "Why do I smell instant noodles?"

"Oh, Onii-chan was waiting for his instant noodles to finish cooking … but he ran out a while ago, shouting, 'Arghh! I can't extremely wait any longer!'"

I chuckled. "Kyoko, you're so cute. Your imitation was so funny!"

"Haha, really? Thanks, Hana-chan!" That naïve beam of hers really is dazzling. No wonder she's the school's idol.

_Meanwhile …_

"HAHAHAHAHA!" TIME TO GET BACK TO MY INSTANT NOODLES! Wait … WHERE DID I LEAVE THEM AGAIN? AHAHAHAHAHA! I EXTREMELY FORGOT!" Sasagawa Ryohei stood in the middle of the shopping district, laughing his head off. Of course, this earned a lot of stares from passers-by.

_Back at Namimori Hospital …_

Ack! What are they all doing here?

Sawada, Yamamoto and Gokudera barged into my room a few seconds ago. Great, now my peace was ruined.

"Hana! How are you feeling?" Sawada looked at me with that worried expression on his face.

"Since Juudaime came, I came too!" Gokudera went on again about something tenth. I don't get him, really.

"Kurokawa! Hahahaha! You're awake! Feeling okay?" Yamamoto, who's really good at baseball, laughed then scratched the back of his head. Why do guys always do that? See, now Sawada's scratching the back of his head too.

I nodded. "As you can see, I'm perfectly fine. After all, I only fainted from shock. Wait … how did you guys even know I'm here?"

"Ah, Onii-san told us. We walked past him when he was punching a tree," Sawada smiled sheepishly.

I sweat-dropped. Typical.

Just then, Kyoko, who had gone out to buy me some food, returned. "Oh! Tsuna-kun! Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun! Thanks for coming to visit Hana-chan!"

I swear I saw a blush form on Kyoko's cheeks. Hm? So which one of those three does she like? I thought that she used to like Mochida-sempai, but ever since he called her a 'prize', and was defeated through and through by Sawada, he's been keeping his distance from her.

Which reminds me. When rumour went around that time that the leader of the group which had been terrorizing Namimori, had been defeated by Sawada, most people had stopped calling Sawada 'No-good Tsuna'. Just like I had. It was pretty surprising news actually. Who knew he had the guts? But it _was _only a rumour.

"Ahahaha! It's nothing! Hana's our friend. Of course we'd come visit." That Sawada is scratching his head again. Does he have lice or something? I noticed him blushing, too. Well, everyone knows he likes Kyoko, ever since that epically hentai confession he'd given to her last year. Making her cry. Grrr.

"Kurokawa! I've brought some sushi from my dad's shop!" he handed me a bento wrapped up in a flowery-patterned cloth. Hana – flower. I get it. Haha. "Hope you enjoy it! I helped him make it!"

Can't say I'm not happy. "Thanks, Yamamoto. I'm so hungry right now."

"Hana-chan, I bought you some donuts from the cake shop Haru-chan and I always go to! They're fresh, and warm!" Kyoko smiled angelically again. Cue blush from Sawada. I patted her head as she bent down to set the food on the bedside table.

"Thanks, Kyoko. I love donuts."

"Ah! By the way, I phoned Haru-chan and she said she'll be coming over too!"

"Oh really?" I said, untying the cloth over the bento (thinking how most girls would be dying of happiness right now if they were in my position – getting a bento from Yamamoto himself), jerking the lid open, and staring at all the beautifully-made sushi. Yum.

"Seems like I'm getting quite a lot of visitors today." Haha, I feel loved.

The door slid open. Haru stood there, breathless and panting. "Hah … hah … Hana-chan … I ran all the way here from my school … hah … hah …"

"Stupid woman! Stop panting already! It's annoying!" Gokudera shouted at her.

"Huh? I'm not stupid! Shut up!" Haru shouted right back, seeming to regain all her breath.

"How dare you tell me to shut up, you idiot woman!"

"I'm not an idiot you nasty person!"

"Huh? Nasty? Look who's talking!"

Sawada tries to separate the two arguing noisy people. "Uh, no one's nasty okay? Please stop fighting!"

Both stop at once.

"Yes! I'm sorry Juudaime!" Gokudera bows deeply. What the heck?

"Hahi! I'm sorry Tsuna-san!" Haru also bows. What the hell? It's like Sawada is their boss or something. So suspicious.

"Oh Hana-chan! I bought some ice-cream for you! I heard lemon is your favourite flavour right?" Haru smiles happily. "And how are you feeling?"

Ah … the thing that almost killed me. "Thanks Haru, I do love lemon-flavoured ice-cream. I'm feeling fine. Just a bit dizzy."

Then I just ate and ate. It was weird with everyone watching me eat, but I didn't care. I was starving after all. "How long was I out, by the way?"

"TWO EXTREME DAYS!" Suddenly, the door slammed open. Everybody in the room, excluding me, jumped in surprise – I bounced on the bed. Sempai was standing there, looking very much hyped up. "YOU SLEPT FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ah, no wonder I'm so hungry." I continued eating.

"Onii-chan, you're back!"

"Hey Kyoko, I left my instant noodles here, right? Or did I leave them at school?"

She sighed. "They're here, Onii-chan. I'll warm them up in the microwave for you."

"Thanks extremely much!"

"Ciaossu."

"Ah? Reborn! What are you doing here? I told you not to follow me around!"

Oh no! It's a kid! "Argh! I'm getting hives!" Damn, now I feel so shivery!

"Take him out Sawada!"

Everyone, except me, sweat-dropped. "What? Take him out of here!" I squirmed uncomfortably.

"I'm here to help you get rid of your hatred towards children," Reborn smirked.

"Sawada! Tell me again, why can that baby speak so fluently?"

Haru spoke up. "Well, he is a special baby."

Yeah, like I can't tell. Since no one made any move to take the kid out, I put the food I was eating down and ducked under the blanket, trying to make my hives disappear.

I heard Yamamoto laughing. Then Sempai roared in laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHA! KUROKAWA IS SCARED OF KIDS! THAT'S RIGHT, I FORGOT!"

I resisted the urge to jump out of bed and kick him out of the room. My eyes widened. Oh, I forgot to thank him for saving my life.

I poked my head out from under the blanket. "Sempai."

"Hm?" He stared at me. Even his eyes look intense. What an extreme person.

"Um, thank you very very much for saving me from that car." I couldn't help smiling as I re-imagined the thought of him stopping a speeding car.

Unknown to me, his face turned bright red. "Er … it's fine! It was nothing!" huh? His voice is quieter than usual. I realised Sawada, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru and that weird baby were all looking confusedly at Sempai.

"Um … ARGHHH!I JUST REMEMBERED THAT THING I SAW IN THE FUTURE*! GRAHHH!" Then he ran out the door. What was that?

Future? I don't understand him at all.

Then I saw Haru and the baby smirk at each other. What now?

Then, realising that the baby was a _baby_, I ducked back under the covers.

….

*****The photograph with Ryohei and Hana in it.

…

**There you go! Hope you guys like it! ^^ Please review! **

**P.s. sorry something went weird. I had to repost this chapter …**


End file.
